Murphy Watson
by Chotze
Summary: John had not seen Harry in over five years and did not expect her to be raising a child. He gets a phone call saying Harry has died in a car crash and that he is the godfather of little Murphy Watson. I don't own sherlock bbc or sir Arthur Conan Doyle's works.
1. Chapter 1

John had not seen Harry Watson in at least five years. She had become nothing more than a distant memory till a phone call came in stating that she had died in a car crash. John also did not know that she had a ten year old daughter she adopted and that he was the godfather. The phone call had happened right as he got back from sending Sherlock off because he had killed Charles Magnussem but instead Moriarty decided to make an appearance and sherlock was back to London.

A few weeks later John sat in his living room thankful for the spare bedroom that Murphy could have. Mary seemed excited to have a younger person in the house and didn't mind at all about Murphy staying. He then heard a knock on the door to see a young girl with blond hair and a mixture of green and blue eyes staring up at him. The social worker said hello and introduced John to Murphy and then left. Mary brought tea and the conversation started out awkward till he noticed in the luggage a small guitar case. Murphy loved to talk about guitar and music in general though she seemed sad to not have her mother her eyes shined with happiness when she talked about music.

"Do you play guitar?" John asked.

Murphy shyly responded "yes, I've been playing for two years. It's my favorite thing to do."

John smiled asked about school and she talked about her friend Isabel and Leo. The conversation seemed like it was only a couple minutes when really it was a hour long. By the time they finished talking it was nearing eight thirty and Murphy was starting to yawn so John showed her to the bedroom and let her get settled John smiled leaving the room knowing that that Harry had raised a sweet little girl.

The next morning he woke up and walked to the kitchen. He started coffee for Mary and him. He started to make blueberry pancakes and bacon. A few minutes later Mary walked in sleepily and smiled to John and turned on the tv. It had become a morning ritual for them. By the time the pancakes were finished Murphy was in the living room with Mary. They ate breakfast and Murphy smiled with her first bite, John had become quite the cook over the last couple months. Mary had then noticed that Murphy had very little clothes and suggested a shopping trip. Murphy seemed very excited and exclaimed that she loved shopping.

After picking out two dresses, a couple shirts, a coat and a few pair of pants Murphy decided that she would have enough for the winter. It was November already and the frosty London air had set in. Mary had taken Murphy shopping so they could bond and John could tell Sherlock. Murphy was a quiet but easily excited little girl who was fascinated by music Mary had observed. Mary seemed to already love her along with John. Mary was standing in the checkout lane with Murphy by her side when she suddenly felt a buzz. She pulled out her iphone to see that John had texted her.

"Going to Sherlock's. Don't know when I'll be back. Maybe you and Murphy could stop by later I'm sure mrs. Hudson will love her."

After checking out Mary asked if Murphy would like to meet Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock they then headed to Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where to ma'am?" The cabbie asked as Mary and Murphy got into the cab.

"221b Baker Street"

"Aunt Mary, what is john's friend like?" Murphy asked out of the silence.

"Well he can be a bit mean sometimes but doesn't mean to be. But if there's someone who cares more about John than me it is definitely him. He is very smart and can be kind just doesn't know how to always."

"Okay"

In 221b Baker Street John and Sherlock sit in their regular chairs and Mrs. Hudson brings up tea.

"Um Sherlock there's something I need to tell you." John said unsure of how to explain Murphy to him and sherlock immediately had a face of fear but only for a split second then hid it.

Sherlock's mind raced "Was John okay is he moving, sick, is Mary alright? Etc..." He finally produced a sound of just saying "hmm" after zoning out for thirty seconds.

"Well Harry my sister died in a car crash and she had adopted a girl

named Murphy and she now is ten. And I'm her godfather and I was wondering if you wanted to meet her but maybe keep deductions to a minimum."

"Why?"

"Well they can come off creepy and rude sometimes."

"Alright"

"Oh John I overheard that your a father now for a girl named Murphy how lovely! When will she be coming by I'd love to meet her!" Mrs. Hudson said cheerfully.

"Well I think Mary and her might stop by soon."

"Okay, oh that's wonderful!"

A few minutes later John heard footsteps up the stairs and turned to see Mary and Murphy with two bags of clothes both smiling.

"Hello you two!"

"Hi uncle John" Murphy said and Mary smiled.

Mrs. Hudson then came up and introduced herself Mary and John smiled knowing mrs. Hudson would definitely play the part as a grandmother.

After sherlock guessed that Murphy plays guitar and introduced himself they talked about how one of Moriarty's assistant had broadcasted the "miss me" video but Mycroft had tracked Sebastian Moran down and is now in jail. There was plenty of crime to arrest him for anyways. Murphy seemed intrigued by the conversation and participated including that she was watching doctor who when the "miss me video" came on. Awhile later they ordered take out and ate joyfully. By the time they left it was 9:30 and Murphy yawned widely as the small family climbed into the cab.

On the way back Murphy's eyes drooped and soon her head tilted falling onto John fast asleep. Mary smiled and John smiled back. Her blonde hair was soft against him and he moved her gently to a better position the cab pulled up to their small and cozy flat.

"Should I wake her?" John said to Mary.

"No, carry her." Mary said quietly.

John set her gently in her bed and took in the sights of her room. She had hung two doctor who posters used the bookshelf and filled it with lots of books including harry potter series and her guitar and stand tucked neatly into the corner. He smiled to himself then kissed her on the forehead and left.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about seven thirty when Murphy woke up. She walked out of her room to see Mary and John already drinking coffee and tea. She smiled and sat down next to them. They were watching the doctor who episode from last night and Murphy was already intrigued. After breakfast and a new doctor who episode they were ready for the day.

"Murphy would like to do something fun today? Tomorrow school starts so we should do something today." It was the last day of the weekend and Murphy already seemed to like the Watson lifestyle. It was December first and Murphy seemed excited about winter but also christmas.

"that sounds great. What should we do?"

"How about ice skating I hear the rink opened up today?"

"Okay, I'll go get my coat!"

The two got into the car (Mary had work) and drove off. The rink wasn't that crowded but it was eleven on Sunday so most we're probably at church. They got their skates and slid into the rink. John was not very good at ice skating judging by the times he slipped. Murphy had gotten the hang of skating quite quickly and zoomed around.

"Uncle John come on!" Murphy called out as John slowly skated behind her.

"I'm trying it's been years since I ice skated!" He replied laughing.

Murphy finally slowed down after two hours of ice skating and waited for John to catch up. By the time they got home it was three. They stopped for lunch and walked through the park. The next idea John had in mind was cooking they were going to surprise Mary with a homemade delicious dinner.

* * *

><p>Sorry for short chapter kind of just a filler till I get a plot going!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later it was only two days before Christmas. Murphy was buzzing with excitement. The Holmes had invited John and Mary and were happy to find out about Murphy too. They had always wanted a grandchild.

"Did you get Murphy's presents?" Mary whispered to John as they were packing the car.

"Yep, a notebook, camera, pretty guitar picks and a new music book. I also got her a little necklace too."

"Perfect"

A few hours later they were on the road heading to the Holmes house but stopping by a hotel before. Sherlock had rode with them while the government (also known as Mycroft) had a helicopter. Murphy had met him twice and actually made him laugh. Mycroft seemed to like her and knew his parents would love her. The drive was over two hours long but John knew most of the way from last year. He glanced back to see Murphy playing I spy sherlock who just was looking out the window holding back a smile while while looking for something green. They arrived around four and all piled out. Each person was greeted with a huge hug or kiss on the cheek.

They placed all the presents under the tree the small family had set up. Murphy enjoyed adding ornaments and being adored by Mrs. Holmes. The next day was Christmas Eve and they were all planning to have a feast. It was getting late after a few hours so the Watsons drove to the hotel.

The next morning John and Murphy were up first and went to get coffee. Murphy sat down in the small bakery still wearing pajama pants and ordered a chocolate scone as John sipped part of his coffee. Murphy had completely forgot what day it was till John mentioned it was Christmas Eve. Murphy then lit up with happiness.

They drove back to the Holmes household to start cooking. Murphy and Mrs. Holmes worked together to make a chocolate pie. The others helped cook a turkey and casseroles. While Mycroft set the table reluctantly. When they Finnally had everything cooking they all sat down in the living room with Murphy on the floor and the rest crammed onto the furniture.

"Bored" sherlock then shouted.

"Oh brother dear would you stop being a child. Murphy is more mature than you." Mycroft replied.

"Let's play a game!" Then suggested Murphy.

"Cluedo" sherlock shouted

John, Mary and Mycroft all shouted "NO!" At the same time. And a few silent minutes later a call was made for dinner.

They ate and chatted enjoying the company. They finished meal and all felt so full and tired they could fall over. Father Christmas would come tonight for Murphy so she went and hung her stocking. They then sat back around in the family room and enjoyed the warmth and cheer of the day Mrs. Holmes talked about sherlock and Mycroft when they were young. Though the brothers protested she kept talking and they all giggled together.

The next morning Murphy was the first one up. Once the Watsons headed to the house everyone sat around the tree. Murphy handed each person their gift and they all looked and played with their gifts. Sherlock got a new scarf, magnify glass and glass sheets for his microscope. Mary got a beautiful necklace and new pajamas. Murphy loved taking photos with her camera and John got a pocket knife and some better kitchen tools.

By three it was time for everyone to get back to London. Everyone said goodbye Mycroft left in his helicopter while sherlock and the Watsons got in the car. Overall it was Murphy's favorite christmas she had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

One thing John had noticed about Murphy is that she loved to read but she also Seemed to squint. John would be driving and point out something and she wouldn't see it either. He decided he would say something and take her to a eye doctor.

"Hey Murph (one of johns nicknames for her) can you see words alright when you read?" John asked her as he drove her home from school.

"Sometimes." She replied.

"How about we go make a eye appointment?"

"I guess so." Her voice less cheerful than before.

"Hey glasses are stylish!"

"Sure"

They pulled up to the place and walked side by side. They walked in the building and Murphy sat down in a waiting seat while John went up to the desk.

"appointment for Watson."

"Ah yes just a few minutes." John then walked back to Murphy.

"You already had a appointment didn't you?"

"Yep Murphy. I can see when you're squinting at your books and music."

They sat in silence and waited for their name to be called.

"Watson appointment." A ophthalmologist called from the hall. John followed Murphy and the doctor down the hallway and the eye exam began.

By the end Murphy needed glasses that were made for both reading and distance. Sh smiled but also seemed disappointed that she needed them.

"What color glasses would you like?" Said the lady ophthalmologist.

"Purple!" Murphy exclaimed excited knowing at least she could pick the color.

They finally were able to get the glasses and leave about a hour later. Murphy wore them in the car and John suggested she could get a new book so she test out her glasses. They headed to London Review Shop. Murphy walked through the aisles amazed by the amount of books with a look as if it were a castle. She had already read the hobbit, harry potter and lord of the rings trilogy and was looking for something new.

"What type of book are you looking for?" A store worker asked kindly.

"A book on detectives or how to be one." Said Murphy as John smiled.

"How about a book on forensics like thumb prints and clues?" The worker asked.

"Perfect that's just what I was looking for."

They found the book and checked it out Murphy eagerly excited to read it and they were only ten minutes away from Baker Street so they headed over to say hi to Sherlock. Murphy raced up the stairs to say hi John following behind.

"Hey Sherlock thought we would stop by. Um I was wondering if you had any cases you might need help on also?" John asked slightly embarrassed but had been bored of the regular London life.

"I do tomorrow at eleven Scotland Yard I'll explain there. Hello Murphy." His voice becoming more welcoming.

"Hello Sherlock." Murphy said still a bit shy even though John and Mary once put enough trust in him to babysit her but he surprisingly did fine.

"Tell Sherlock about the book you have." John said starting a conversation between the two after mrs. Hudson went to get tea and they all settled in their regular seats.

"Well I want to be a detective like you so I got a forensics book. It's very interesting on the way over I learned about fingerprints prints." Sherlock smiled and John could tell it was a true one too.

"Would you like to see a experiment I'm doing? It's about how if we used different types of powders for fingerprints would one be more accurate."

"Yes I would love to!"

They went on talking about forensics and John watched happily.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god" John spoke loudly. As he read a note on the counter the next morning.

"What is it?" Murphy asked innocently.

"We have to go to Baker Street now! You can wear you pajamas come on." John said as he rushed towards the door luckily he already dressed. They hopped into the car John went way over the speed limit but in emergencies Mycroft always cleared the fines.

"Uncle John what is going on and why isn't Mary here?" Murphy said in a more strict voice before.

"Mary is in danger but left instead of letting me help her so now we might be in danger too."

"Sherlock can help right?"

"I hope." The rest of the ride was quiet for the ten minutes but once they parked John was sprinting up the stairs and Murphy trailing behind.

"Mary is in trouble," John spoke as he handed sherlock the note "she packed all her things up also. She must have really left."

"Her phone, did you try her phone?" Sherlock shouted.

"Left on the wardrobe. Would it help if you looked around the flat for clues?"

"Let me read the note."

Note:

Dear John,

I am so sorry I have to leave you but I've been found by the old web I used to work for. I have to leave otherwise I am putting you, Murphy and sherlock in danger and don't go after me. I will probably be almost across the world when you read this and changing

my identity. I hope Murphy isn't to upset either. I probably will not see you again.

I love you,

Mary Watson

"John, she's changed her name before she can do it again even I can't find her. And do you really want to put Murphy in danger." Sherlock spoke sounding more human than possible while John had a look between strangling him and crying. Murphy sat on the floor next to their chairs just waiting for someone to speak or explain. A few minutes later mrs. Hudson came up with tea and John explained everything to both mrs. Hudson and Murphy.

"But Mary isn't coming back?" Murphy asked on edge of tears.

"Unless Mycroft helps I don't think there is anyway we can find her." John spoke softly putting a hand on her shoulder. The tears started to come and sherlock called Mycroft while John comforted Murphy.

"Hello brother, I need your help." Sherlock spoke to Mycroft.


	7. Chapter 7

Murphy Watson 7

Sherlock had called Mycroft and he was working on it in the time it would take John took Murphy home so she could get ready for school. He dropped her off after signing a tardy slip and drove back to Baker Street. Mycroft had no advances except that Mary left early morning. The search almost seems helpless by this point. The day went by fairly quickly of watching videos of the airport trying to find Mary. After school Murphy left the building and saw a black car she thought that it just must be Mycroft picking her up. She approached the car when she was grabbed her her mouth covered and thrown into the backseat. The rag they used to silence her scream must have also had a chemical to fall asleep because within seconds she blacked out.

John sat in the car in the school parking lot for fifteen minutes fidgeting with worry, Murphy always came out quickly.

"Hello John we haven't found anymore on Mary." Mycroft spoke into the phone because John had rang him.

"No it's Murphy she always comes out of school right at three she isn't here or in the school."

"I'll put my best people on it."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later back at Baker Street Mycroft, Sherlock and John got a text.

IF MARY DOESNT COME BACK MURPHY DOESNT EITHER

John clearly stricken with panic looked to Sherlock who immediately was trying to trace the number and text back. The rest of the day was trying to get in contact with anyone who could help but not only did Mary put Sherlock and John in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where to ma'am?" The cabbie asked as Mary and Murphy got into the cab.

"221b Baker Street"

"Aunt Mary, what is john's friend like?" Murphy asked out of the silence.

"Well he can be a bit mean sometimes but doesn't mean to be. But if there's someone who cares more about John than me it is definitely him. He is very smart and can be kind just doesn't know how to always."

"Okay"

In 221b Baker Street John and Sherlock sit in their regular chairs and Mrs. Hudson brings up tea.

"Um Sherlock there's something I need to tell you." John said unsure of how to explain Murphy to him and sherlock immediately had a face of fear but only for a split second then hid it.

Sherlock's mind raced "Was John okay is he moving, sick, is Mary alright? Etc..." He finally produced a sound of just saying "hmm" after zoning out for thirty seconds.

"Well Harry my sister died in a car crash and she had adopted a girl

named Murphy and she now is ten. And I'm her godfather and I was wondering if you wanted to meet her but maybe keep deductions to a minimum."

"Why?"

"Well they can come off creepy and rude sometimes."

"Alright"

"Oh John I overheard that your a father now for a girl named Murphy how lovely! When will she be coming by I'd love to meet her!" Mrs. Hudson said cheerfully.

"Well I think Mary and her might stop by soon."

"Okay, oh that's wonderful!"

A few minutes later John heard footsteps up the stairs and turned to see Mary and Murphy with two bags of clothes both smiling.

"Hello you two!"

"Hi uncle John" Murphy said and Mary smiled.

Mrs. Hudson then came up and introduced herself Mary and John smiled knowing mrs. Hudson would definitely play the part as a grandmother.

After sherlock guessed that Murphy plays guitar and introduced himself they talked about how one of Moriarty's assistant had broadcasted the "miss me" video but Mycroft had tracked Sebastian Moran down and is now in jail. There was plenty of crime to arrest him for anyways. Murphy seemed intrigued by the conversation and participated including that she was watching doctor who when the "miss me video" came on. Awhile later they ordered take out and ate joyfully. By the time they left it was 9:30 and Murphy yawned widely as the small family climbed into the cab.

On the way back Murphy's eyes drooped and soon her head tilted falling onto John fast asleep. Mary smiled and John smiled back. Her blonde hair was soft against him and he moved her gently to a better position the cab pulled up to their small and cozy flat.

"Should I wake her?" John said to Mary.

"No, carry her." Mary said quietly.

John set her gently in her bed and took in the sights of her room. She had hung two doctor who posters used the bookshelf and filled it with lots of books including harry potter series and her guitar and stand tucked neatly into the corner. He smiled to himself then kissed her on the forehead and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Murphy Watson 9

Murphy sat on the concrete holding back a cry to then hear footsteps. As she listened she could hear more. A thought of hope flashed into her mind "Maybe there here to rescue me.". She stayed seated and waited till she saw the door open of the room she was in. She called out to the man who happened to be Sherlock. He sprinted to her and lifted her up and jogged out with her in his arms. Not having food and a minimum amount of water really was taking a toll on her: She began to faint into his arms till she heard a soft baritone voice.

"Come on Murph, stay awake were almost to John." With that her eyes started to open slightly to see that she was outside a house the one she tried to escape and there were policemen everywhere. Sherlock carried her to an ambulance where they layed her down.

A few hours later she woke up in a hospital room to see John asleep on Sherlock's shoulder who was also asleep. She tried to tap sherlock to wake him up but he was to far. She grabbed a pen off the nightstand and poked him waking him and a sleepy John up.

John opened his eyes, stretched and yawned. Then realized that Murphy was awake.

"Uncle John, wake up!" She said to him holding back a wince as her voice was dry and throat was sore.

"I'm up, do you need some water or anything? How are you feeling?"

"Some water please and food. I'm alright. How long do I have to stay here?"

" The doctor said two or three days if you're doing alright." Sherlock walked in with apple sauce and a glass of water. Murphy smiled still famished and not fully recovered she ate quickly.

"Where's Mary?" Murphy asked. John stayed silent for a second wondering how to explain the question he dreaded answering.

"She's going to be living in America for awhile she got a job there."

"Not with us?" Murphy said concerned.

"No not for awhile."


End file.
